Love is a Many Splendor Things
by Meg1010
Summary: Clark and Lana have a hard time describing each other's feelings towards one another...A mysterious Man enter's Smallville and has an interest in Clark Kent. He will get to him by whatever means possible
1. Chapter 1

Clark Kent was sitting up in his loft after a major dicouraging day. He seemed to have broken the last peice of straw on several camal's backs. He sat on his couch and threw a ball agains't the wall while he went through the events again in his head.

He had been late to school, after promising to do better. The principal caught him and after a 15 minuete lecture, sent him to class. He tired to quietly sneak in unnoticed, but to no avail the teacher singled him out. He felt all of his classmates eyes, and smirks. Including those of Ms. Lana Lang's. Yet her's weren't laughing eyes, but those curious concernd eyes. Clark gave her a weak smiled and slouched down in his seat turning his head down to his desk. The teacher finally eased up and returned to the lesson plan.

Clark counted down the seconds until the class ended. When the bell rang he quickley gatheredup his things and headed for the door. "Mr. Kent!" the frail voice of his teacher rang in his ears. "Mr. Kent, please come here. I must speak to you for a few moments." Clark sighed and turned to walk back to the teacher. Lana walked passes and gave him an encouragins smile. "Good luck!" she whisperd and disapeard into the sea of sutdents flowing into the halls.

Clark stood for yet another lecture on punctuality. The teacher finally realeased him. He stepped out into the hall, and the door closed behind him. He took one step down the hall and the bell rang for his next class to start. "Your joking me!' he said bitterly. He quickley checked the halls for wandering eyes, then went into super speed and ran to his next class. He wenterd the room just as the bell finished ringing. he gave the teacher a smile of accomplishment and took his seat.

The second he sat down the teacher stood up to announce the order of the oral reports on the history of Smallville. 

"Oh no! I didn't do mine!" he thought and slouched down into his seat.

The teacher began. "I thought we would do something a bit different on selecting the oder."

She pulled out an old top hat and continued. "Miss Sullivan, will you od the honors of selecting the first victum?" Clark's best friend bounded up to the front of the room. Clark smiled a bit as she thrusted her hand into the hat.

"Thats Chloe, always loves to do the dirty work." he chuckled to himself. Chloe pulled out a peice of paper. I smile spread across her face. "Clark Kent!" she said loudly.

Clark heard his name, but didn't move. "Mr. Kent, your up." his teacher called, "Unless you didn't do it." Clark looked up. "I...I... I'm coming," he stammerd out. "let me get my notes." He rumaged through his bokobag and found a peice of paper with writing on it. "This'll make her think I have at least notes." he thought.

Slowly he made his way to the front of the class. He searched his mind, and began to say what he remeberd from reading. He didn't take his eyes fro the paper.

Clark heard his teacher open a book and flip through some pages. A few moments later she stopped him. "Mr. Kent, may I see your notes?" Clark squirmed a bit and felt all eyes on him again. "Mr. Kent, are you aware of the meaning for the word plagerism?" Clark looked at his teacher in surprise, and nodded. "I..."

She cut him off."You have just recited the first 5 pages of our book word for word. Please take your seat and stay after class to duscuss your grade. Wait, before you take your seat pick a name for the next report."

Clark pulled out a name he wasn't too famillar with. He wlaked back to his seat full of frusteration looking at his feet as he walked. As he made his way to his desk he felt a hand brush across his arm gently. He looked up to see Lana's face full of care. He tried to give her a weak smile, but it wasn't very convincing.

He sagged down into his seat. "it's not my falt my stupid super mind rememebers eevrything I read!" he thought angrily. He sat lost in his thoughts for the rest of the class.


	2. Chapter 2

When the bell rang, he waited for the teacher and received yet another lecture. As the teacher finished Clark ran to his next class. He was one time, hadn't hadn't forgotten about any homework. He breathed a sigh of relief to have a break from the angry teachers.

About halfway through class he felt a tap on his shoulder. he glanced back to see Pete handing him a piece of paper. Clark quickly took it and quietly opened it full of curiosity.

Hey Clark  
Bad day? Are you alright? Something wrong?  
let me know!  
Love Lana Lang 

Clark felt butterflies fly into his stomach as he re-read the note over and over again. He scribbled something back and for the first time that day he let out a full on smile.

He turned to hand the note back to Pete, but another hand snatched it. "What have we here?" His teacher's voice came out of the air. the teacher read the not to himself. "Perhaps Mr. Kent, you could place your love life on hold for an hour during this class." He said snidely.

Clark's face turned the color of red kryptonite he nodded slowly and watched his teacher rip the not and throw it into the trash.  
As Class ended Clark raced out of the room before his teacher could catch him. He moved quickly through the halls to a safe place where no teacher dared to set foot.

The TORCH.

Clark slipped into the Torch and let the door close behind him hoping to be unnoticed by any teachers. He let his back pack fall to the ground and laid down on the love seat. A smile came across his face as he thought of the note he had received. His thoughts than shifted to the exceptional beauty who had passed it to him. Her beautiful shiny dark hair. Those hazel eyes you could stare into forever. That slim figure of her body. Her waist was thin, he could wrap both his hands around it. And then there was her smile. It was one of his two weaknesses. He grinned as he saw her image appear in front of his eyes. This was his favorite day dream.

"Hey Clark." she said, a light seemed to glow about the image.

"Hello beautiful," he thought in his mind and smiled even bigger. He slowly began to raise his hand towards the   
dream.

"Clark...Um...Clark are you alright?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thank's ya'll for reading it, here is the next part.

Clark's best friend Chloe Sullivan was standing in the doorway. Lana quickly slipped her hand out of Clark's grasp and moved away from him. Clark hid his disappointment and looked towards Chloe.

"Nope, Lana was just apologizing for the incident last class." Clark said giving Chloe a believable smile.

"That's some way of apologizing." She muttered turning to hide the hurt in her eyes. 

"What's that Chloe?" Clark asked having heard her say something"I...I... I said do you have your article down yet?" she turned to face him and asked him coolly. 

Clark's face gave her the answer. "Oh Chloe, I am sorry. I totally..."

She cut him off. "Clark, don't be sorry that won't write up the article." She barked after him surprising herself with the tone of her voice.

Lana looked at Chloe, she knew what was really wrong. "Chloe I..." she tried to explain.

"Lana don't say anything, it's got nothing to do with you. Clark just didn't do his job again." She cut in but didn't take her eyes away from Clark's. "Now if you'll excuse us, I have to discuss the problem with my reporter." She said without any emotion.

Lana wasn't surprised. She nodded and stood up slowly. "Sorry again Clark!" she whispered as she walked past.

"Don't worry about it Lana." He said giving her a reassuring smile. She walked right past Chloe without saying a word. Chloe still hadn't taken her eyes off of Clark.

She waited to hear the door close. "Clark, this is a newspaper room, not a get away to make out room!" she said bitterly finally taking her eyes from him and moving towards her computer.

"Chloe that's a little extreme don't you think?" Clark questioned, but got no reply. He continued. "I came in here to hideout from the teachers. She came in to apologize, that's all!" he insisted. Chloe looked at Clark with a bit of annoyance in her eyes.

"You have time to 'apologize'," she said emphasizing the word, "But not to finish your article?" She threw at him. Clark was taken aback.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I've just had a lot on my mind."

"A Lot of Lana..." Chloe grumbled ignoring Clark's curious eyes. "Well if you'll excuse me, I have an article to write, and put the paper together before this afternoon." She sat in the chair, and glued her eyes to the computer.

"I..." Clark started. "Sorry Clark, some of us can't talk, we have to work." Clark turned to leave but heard her grumble.

" I wish I got an apology like Lana's." He wanted to say something, but decided now wasn't the time. He walked out into the hall and let the door close behind him


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and taking the time to read my story.**

**Sonic- Thanks for the review. The reason that there is not much Lana input in these first chapters is because Clark is recapping his past day so he doesn't know what Lana was thinking, but keep reading it does get into more depth with all the characters.**

Clark walked down the halls of Smallville High and scanned them for the familiar face of Lana Lang, but she was nowhere to be found.

He walked to his locker, and threw his books inside. He was in no mood to finish out the school day. He waited for the halls to clear out, and super sped home. He was about to waltz into the kitchen, when he heard his mom rattling around the dirty dishes. He knew she wouldn't be happy to find him home before school was out, so he headed up to his favorite place where he could escape the world. His fortress of Solitude, the barn loft.

He threw his jacket and backpack onto the ground, and literally jumped onto the couch. He heard a few splinters of wood break, but he didn't care. He was frustrated with his day at school. The principal, his teachers, Chloe.

"At least one good thing happened." He thought. He went over the moment he had with Lana in the torch over and over again until he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next thing Clark knew, he was being shaken away by someone. He opened his eyes to find both his parents towering over him. "Mom….Dad?" he asked groggily. "What's going on, what are you doing here, is everything okay?" He sat upright quickly.

"We could ask you the same question son." Jonathon replied. Clark looked confused and remained silent, so his father elaborated.

"We just received phone calls from: the principal and a teacher about tardiness, another teacher called about plagiarism, and yet another one about passing love notes during class. Then to top it all of the attendance office called to inform us that you missed the last half of school. Now would you like to try and explain?" Jonathon asked full of disappointment.

Clark glanced at his mother for help than began. He explained everything about what really happened. Being held up for a lecture casing him to be late, having a perfect memory that remembers everything you read, and Lana passing him a note to see if he was okay. "Then, after I tried to get away from it, Chloe blew up at Lana and me. I just couldn't take it." Clark said still looking to his mother, hoping she'd understand.

"Son, we all have bad days, but you can't run away. That doesn't solve anything, you have to stick through them."  
"I know but…"

"No buts about it Clark. Now get up and finish your chores." Clark let out a sigh, stood up, and headed down the stairs to finish his chores. That had been his whole day, and now he sat up in the loft going over it again.

It was now just after 9:00 on a Friday night. He was still upset after recapping the horrible day over in his mind. He stood by the window and gripped his phone tightly, debating on what to do. He finally dialed the number, and waited for an answer.

Clark heard the ringing stop. "Hey it's me Chloe obviously I am not here, but if you leave me a message I'll get back to you…………Maybe."

Clark sighed; he had been trying to reach her all day. He left her another message. "Hey Chloe ummm….It's me again Clark Kent." He paused unsure of what to say next. "Well I guess just give me a call when you get this. Thanks, bye."

Clark threw the phone down on the couch and walked towards his window. He looked out into the night sky. He saw the light on in his house. He felt bad that he hadn't really talked to his father since he got in trouble.

"Tomorrow I will." He said to himself. He folded up his arms and leaned against the wall Unaware of a figure making their way up the stairs to his loft.


	5. Chapter 5

Lana Lang made her way slowly up the stairs. She had come over to Clark's house to talk, but when she saw the light on in the loft, she knew where he would be. She saw Clark standing by the window gazing across the night sky. She could tell something was wrong.

He had told her once that he retreated to Astronomy when things in the world weren't as he wished. She stood there for a few moments watching him, and debating whether or not to make herself known. She was about to say something when she heard a phone ring. She watched Clark, and noticed that he seemed lost in his thoughts, and wasn't going to answer the phone.

"Clark?" she said quietly, but still he remained standing against the window, not even moving a muscle. The soft night breeze didn't even seem to affect him. She decided she would come back later that night, maybe go talk to his parents.

Lana had heard that he was in trouble; she wanted to make things right by telling them that the note part was not Clark's fault, but hers. She began to slowly walk down the stairs, being as quiet as she could so as not to be heard. She was just about out of the barn, when she heard the low murmur of Clark's voice.

She knew it wasn't like her to ease drop, but Clark seemed so upset. Maybe this could help her help him. She sat quietly and listened carefully to the words that were being said.

"Why did you leave me? Why did you send me away, and now I have some kind of destiny, that will harm all those I love. No!" Clark's muffled deep voice came out clear, it was painful and sad. Lana was confused, "Destiny? Who is he talking too?" she thought to herself. She knew she should leave, but something told her she needed to stay. So she remained where she was standing.

"The people I love are here, why can't you just leave me be. I'll never be what you want me to be."

Lana jumped as the sound of a phone came into the air. She breathed heavily and began to walk out, when she heard the who was on the phone, again she stayed.

"Chloe Hey!" Clark's voice was suddenly cheerful; unlike it had been a few moments ago. "Listen, I just wanted to say that I was sorry again, your right I had no excuse on not finishing up my article."

Lana figured that it was just an accepting apologies phone call. She tried to pull herself away, but she heard her name, and decided it was her right to hear what they said about her behind her back.

"No Chloe, nothing is happening and nothing will happen. I told you before, Lana and I are just friends, nothing more. No…..No…..I don't think so…..just friends."

Lana should have expected that. She wished that she could hear both sides of the conversation, but from what she could guess, it was about her still. That's all they were anyways friends nothing more. Yet a sick feeling rose in her stomach. She was done ease dropping. She made he way to the car fighting back tears. "Lana get a grip, your friends, you always have been just friends, nothing has changed, why the heck are you getting so mad?" She thought to herself. "He just sounded so sure that he just wanted to be friends. I thought we were getting closer, but……" She was angry with herself for being so mad. She got lost in her thoughts and continued to walk. Just as she arrived at her car, she heard the Kent screen door open.

"Lana hey, I didn't know you were here." She turned to see Martha Kent taking out a trash bag.

"Oh, I just came by to see Clark, but he was busy." Lana said fighting to be brave and giving Mrs. Kent a fake smile.

Martha sensed that something was wrong. "Lana sweet heart are you alright?" She asked walking closer she could see the wet streaks down Lana's face.

"Oh yes, I am fine. I am sorry but I have to leave." Lana said quietly and opened the door to her car. She turned around quickly to say one more thing. "Mrs. Kent, I just wanted to say that it was my fault Clark got in trouble today, I slipped him a note, but he got caught, and I was talking to him in the torch during class, and….." She trailed off. "I am just sorry." She said one more time and without waiting for a reply she climbed into her car and drove off.

Clark had hung up with Chloe after a tense conversation. She had forgiven him, but it seemed to drive another wedge between their friendship. He had heard a car start, and glanced out his window to see Lana Lang driving away from his house. "That's strange….she didn't even come to see me." He thought disappointed. "She could have made my night all the better." He watched her turn from the Kent road onto the main road and her car sped of into the night. He stood there until it disappeared, then made his way down from the loft, and into the house.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad." Clark called while he rummaged through the fridge.

"Hey son!" Jonathon called from the table where he and Martha were sitting. Martha knew she shouldn't bring anything up, but she was curious to know what had happened. She knew her son was in love with Lana, but why had she left in tears, and he acted as if nothing happened. She slowly moved over to her son.

"Clark, what have you been up too?" She asked casually, but she couldn't hide her concern from Clark. He looked at his mother confused.

"Oh I was just up in the loft thinking."

"Oh….."

"Mom… what is it?" he asked hearing her voice fall.

"Well, what did you and Lana talk about?" she said deciding to just get to the point.

"Lana? What are you talking about? I saw her drive away, but she wasn't ever in my loft. He said truly confused at what his mother was talking about.

"Clark, I found her making her way to her car while I was taking out the trash. Her cheeks were wet, and her voice shaky. She apologized for getting you in trouble, than left. She was walking from your loft so I thought……"

"Lana never came by my loft….." Clark said more to himself than his mother. He went back over the night. He was hurt and confused and was looking out the window. Had she come by then? He was talking to Chloe on the phone and had said……….. "Is that it?" he thought. "But she always told me and everyone that we were just friends. I mean the only reason I agree, is to keep from getting hurt." He was confused. He looked up and noticed his mother's eyes searching for an answer. "I….I need to go!" he said and with that he super sped out of the Kent's home.


	6. Chapter 6

Clark ran as fast as he could to the home of the Sullivans. Chloe and her father allowed Lana to stay with them when her aunt moved to Metropolis with her husband. He looked at his watch and realized it was late, but he didn't care. He took a chance that Lana was still up, since she hadn't left Clark's house very long ago. He pounded on the door, breathing heavily from his run. The porch light flicked on and he was surprised to see who answered the door.

"Smallville!" Came the annoying voice of a person who he wasn't very fond of. "This is quite the surprise."

"Lois, Hey…. Is Lana around?" he asked not wanting to talk to her longer than he needed too.

"Nope sorry, actually she was on her way to your house. You two must have just missed each other."

"Lois who is it?" Chloe's voice rang from down the hall.

"Clark Kent, our favorite farm boy."

Chloe appeard at the door with a surprised look on her face. "Clark how did you get here so fast? I was just talking to you."

Clark thought of an excuse as fast as he could. "Oh Um… I had Pete drop me off, and you know what a speed demon he is." He tried to smile.

"Oh well, didn't you see Lana? She was on her way to your house." She said trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"Yeah, that is what Lois was saying. I guess I just missed her." Clark said disappointed.

"Well your welcome to wait, I am sure that she will be here any minute." Chloe replied ignoring Lois's annoyed look. "Yeah, I am sure that Smallville will love to watch Chick Flicks with us."

"Thanks for the offer, I mean Chick-Flicks, those are my favorite," he said playing along with Lois. "But I will have to pass, I will just wait out here for a few minutes."

"Well, if you need a lift home, just knock and we'll help." Chloe said to her best friend.

Clark nodded as they closed the door. He sat down on the porch. He wasn't even sure why he was here. What was he going to say to Lana when she arrived. "Hi Lana, I heard you came by and were crying, so I just wanted to say…." What was he supposed to do. Was it stupid for him to come by? He heard a few drops of rain begin to fall upon the pavement. Within seconds it started to pour. He didn't move. He sat out in the rain, still wondering what to do. He loved Lana more than anything in this world, more than she could ever imagine. Yet when she said that they were just friends, he didn't want to push it. He would take what he could get. He sat and stood, then sat back down then paced across the porch for nearly 2 hours. Lana never arrived.

He was still sitting out their when the door opened behind him. He didn't turn around to see who it was. "Smallville, you're still here?" He put his head down in disgust and didn't answer. He saw Lois sit down next to him out of the corner of his eye. She was getting drenched by the rain, but it didn't seem to faze her. "Clark," Clark looked up in surprise, Lois had rarely used his real name. "Go home, it's late, I will tell her you dropped by. Something must have happened which makes her not want to come home yet."

Clark didn't want to hear that, he knew it was true, but he didn't want to hear it. He still remained silent. He felt the same punch that Lois always gave him in his arm. "hang in there kiddo!" She smiled a truly caring smile. He nodded and smiled, as she turned and walked back to the door. He turned and watched her. She disappeared in the doorway, but returned a few moments later and threw a towel into his face. "Don't catch a cold Smallville." She said and closed the door.

Clark took the towel, but didn't use it. He gripped it in his hands. Slowly he stood up and dropped the towel on the porch. He shoved his hands in his pocket, and walked down the sidewalk away from the Sulllivan's, Unaware of the 3 pairs of eyes that watched him.


	7. Chapter 7

Lois turned to her cousin as they watched him out the window. "I dunno what happened, but something tells me things didn't work out for Miss Lang, and Mr. Farmboy." Chloe nodded. She wasn't happy that they were becoming more than friends, but she wasn't happy that Clark was so sad. She wanted to wait up for Lana, to see what was wrong, but if Lana wasn't home yet, their was a reason and she wasn't in the mood to talk.

Chloe closed the blinds, "So Lois, what movie shall we watch next?" Lois smiled "well, let's go check out the selection shall we?" The two cousins walked back arms linked, and found their place on the couch.

A mysterious man watched this young boy walk in the rain away from the Sullivan house hold from a black car. He reached his gloved hand into a pocket, and pulled out a small cell phone.

"Phase one complete, the boy is leaving." He said in a low voice. "Alright, continue to Phase two." Came the reply. The man

The man hung up his phone, and turned on his car. He slowly made his way in the same direction that Clark Kent had just left in……….

The car started off slowly, but increased in speed as it drove away from the Sullivan's household. The man turned the corner and went after the boy he was sent for. He saw the boy walking slowly in the rain down the street. The man turned off his lights, and crept the car towards the boy. He pulled up past the boy and caught a glimpse of his face. His head was down, and he didn't seem to notice the car. "This will be easier than I thought." The man pulled over about 60 yards ahead. He quietly climbed out and grabbed his gun. He hid behind the car and waited for the boy to get closer. He heard footsteps coming, and then suddenly they stopped. Than man popped up and held his gun out, but no one was there.

They boy had disappeared. "What the?" He whispered to himself. He began to run in the direction where he last saw the boy, but there was no sign of him. He swore loudly and walked back to his car. He climbed in and pulled out his cell phone. "He's gone, he disappeared somehow." He mumbled. "How could you have lost a teenager?" the voice asked angrily. "Never mind, come back and we will have to figure something else out." Then man hung up his phone, started his car, and traveled down the dark streets.

Clark was walking down the street in the rain, when he saw the car pull over. He used his x-ray vision and noticed the man reaching for a gun, and hiding on the other side of the car. Clark made sure he wasn't looking, and went into super speed. He ran over to Main Street which was a couple miles away. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and slowed down. He stuck his hands back in his pocket, and continued to walk down the road getting lost in his thoughts.

Lana Lang was at the Talon, it was a safe haven for her. She wasn't in the mood to go back to the Sullivan's and explain the night to Chloe. She was at least going to wait until she was done crying. She had turned on the radio and it was quietly playing. She made herself a small cup of coffee and sat down at a table in the corner.

Clark walked down Main Street. The rain continued to poor. It was late now and the street seemed to be abandoned. He walked down the dark lonely road. His mind still rushing, still wondering what was going on, what had happened, and where Lana was. He saw a soft glow of light coming from a window. He looked up to see it was the Talon. He walked over and quietly peaked into the window. He saw Lana sitting alone at a table. His heart did a flip as he saw her beautiful figure. He hand gently grasping a cup of coffee. He turned to go inside, when he saw her face. It was wet with tears, and they were still flowing. He took a step back not knowing what to do. Had he caused those tears? Would she want to see him? He walked back towards the window and looked at her once more. He raised his hand gently, and touched the window, "Lana, I…I am sorry if I hurt you……..again…." He whispered He finally made his mind up on what he needed to do.


End file.
